Celos de dragón
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu Dragneel era un dragón slayer de fuego, este motivo causaba que fuera un mago genial en muchos sentidos, tenía un mejor olfato y percepción del ambiente, sus sentidos eran tan agudos y un instinto casi animal que le salvaba de morir en muchas ocasiones...el problema era que entre todo el paquete también estaban los horribles celos por su pareja.


**Hola fanáticos de Fanfictio, aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot del mundo de Fairy tail. Tengo que aclararles dos cositas.**

**Una: es que Fairy tail no me pertenece ni sus sensuales personajes, pero para buena suerte la idea de esta historia es totalmente mía.**

**Dos: esta historia es dedicada a Ariz Hernández González en Facebook que es la primer e apoyarme en las publicaciones de Facebook y dijo que era mi fan…espero te guste la historia.**

**Bueno aquí va, espero disfruten un buen rato.**

**Celos de Dragón**

Natsu Dragneel era un dragón slayer de fuego, este motivo causaba que fuera un mago genial en muchos sentidos, tenía un mejor olfato y percepción del ambiente, sus sentidos eran tan agudos y un instinto casi animal que le salvaba de morir en muchas ocasiones.

Claro que no cuenta las veces que retaba a Erza, eso ya era algo que ni sus instintos podrían ayudarle.

Retomando la explicación….era genial tener habilidades de dragón, podía llegar a comer fuego y expulsarlo de su boca, no se quemaba la piel y siempre estaba lleno de energía.

Ser un dragón slayer era genial.

Siempre pensó eso.

Hasta que todo inicio.

Para iniciar, ser un dragón slayer tiene una pequeña debilidad…una pareja. No era su culpa que los malditos dragones solamente puedan tener una pareja, tampoco que actuaran como estúpidos borregos a medio morir por ella…era tan tonto.

Bueno eran detalles.

Él ya tenía su pareja de toda la vida, aunque al principio estaba en negación, dado los hechos que acababan de ocurrir no le quedaba la menor duda.

Lucy Heartfilia, la maga más rara que había puesto los pies en Fairy tail.

Su mejor amiga para empeorar el asunto.

Realmente no veía nada malo el sentir amor por su amiga y compañera de grupo, era bastante linda físicamente, también era poseedora de una infinita paciencia para aguantar sus locuras y era muy amable, lo había rescatado en ocasiones y lo apoyaba en sus aventuras.

Buena elección.

Aunque no había sido por elección, tampoco sabía muy bien el por qué se había enamorado de ella…solo paso.

¿No tenía que haber razón?

Bueno eso no importaba.

Al problema.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Fácil.

Todo empezó el día que vio a Gray cerca de Lucy, solos, SOLOS, no se preocupaba mucho ya que eran buenos amigos, así que como siempre fue armar un alboroto con la idea de que ambos voltearan a verlo…pero…ni siquiera se percataron de que algo había pasado. Después de recibir una paliza de Erza y quedar inconsciente unas horas, descubrió con horror que Gray y Lucy habían partido a una misión de una semana.

SOLOS.

Joder.

Decir que sintió una horrible rabia fue poco, deseaba matarlo, como se atrevía a robarse a su preciada amiga en sus narices inconscientes.

Cuando llego no hizo mucho, después de todo solo le faltó mencionarle a Juvia lo ocurrido y ella se encargó de todo.

Un gremio inundado.

Si alguien pensaba que era un idiota, estaba equivocado, era un genio en venganzas personales.

Pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Grave error.

Cuando llego a casa de Lucy para invitarle a una misión, esta se negó amablemente ya que tenía que ir a otra misión con Gajeel.

¿Qué carajo?

Gajeel y Lucy no se llevaban bien, el estúpido trozo de metal siempre la estaba molestando y vistiéndole de coneja (lo cual no le molestaba tanto), pero nunca habían hecho alguna misión solos.

Pero como no quería ser muy obvio, solamente sonrió forzadamente y le deseo buen viaje.

Vil traidora.

Pero eso solamente era el inicio de todo.

Cuando la buscaba siempre estaba hablando con alguien de la población masculina, que Gray, misiones con Gajeel, salidas a comer con Elfman, ir de compras con…LAXUS, incluso la vio de paseo varias veces con Sting y Rogue…ellos eran de otro gremio.

Eso fue durante al menos un mes.

Su paciencia tenía un límite.

-¿Natsu estas bien?-pregunto Mirajane desde la barra.

Él solamente volteo a verla de mal humor, el mismo mal humor que tenía desde hace un mes.

La albina ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Natsu se preguntó si Mirajane era tonta, en este momento Lucy estaba en una mesa hablando animadamente con Laxus, ¿la albina no debería tener celos?, él siempre pensó que sentía algo por Laxus.

¿Se habría equivocado?

-De maravilla-mascullo enojado.

Mirajane ladeo la cabeza confundida, iba a preguntarle más cosas, pero su hermana la estaba llamando por ayuda.

Ya hablaría con Natsu.

El peli rosa siguió viendo a Lucy sin disimular, después de todo la chica lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente mientras conversaba con Laxus y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Una mesa salió volando (algo común en el gremio) y se estrelló en la cabeza de Gajeel impulsándolo para adelante, luego cayó sobre los mullidos pechos de Lucy y los apretó sin querer con una de sus manos.

Lucy se sonrojo.

Adiós autocontrol.

Fue un destello rápido y con fuerza sujeto de la cabeza de Gajeel antes de lanzarlo volando al otro lado del gremio.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio al ver el aura de muerte de Natsu.

-Natsu-murmuro Lucy sorprendida y sujetando su pecho entre sus brazos.

La rubia maga celestial quedo en silencio ante la dura mirada que le dio el dragón slayer.

-QUE TE PASA SALAMANDRA-rugió Gajeel hecho una furia desde los escombros.

El maestro lloraba en una mesa al ver como el gremio se destruiría si iniciaban una pelea, Erza estaba de misión y nadie podría pararlos.

Pero Natsu solamente dio una mirada oscura a Gajeel, eso no intimidaría al hombre, pero al reconocer esa mirada se quedó en silencio, ya que era la misma que él ponía cuando alguien se acercaba de más a la enana.

¿Acaso…?

-La próxima vez que alguien se acerque a Lucy más de una cuenta lo rostizare vivo-hablo con una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos llenos de furia.

EH.

Todos miraron sin creer las palabras del no tan tierno mago.

Este por otro lado simplemente tomo a Lucy y la puso sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas, la chica estaba tan impresionada como el resto del gremio por lo que no opuso resistencia.

Luego Natsu salió del gremio directo a la casa de la rubia.

Ese era un problema de los dragón slayer…los celos ante la cercanía de su pareja rayaban lo psicópata, pero él ya estaba harto de que la rubia lo ignorara y se rodeara de los hombres del gremio, que no entendía que solamente podía verlo a él.

Tal vez debería llegar a demostrar lo territoriales que podía ser un dragón, si ya era hora de ir marcando su terreno.

Una risa algo malévola salió de su boca y erizo el cuerpo de Lucy.

Por otra parte todos en el gremio aún estaban en shock, por la anterior escena que había marcado Natsu, parecía la de un chico celoso por su mujer.

Tal vez…

Tal vez Natsu no había leído en el pizarrón de misiones del anuncio que Lucy había puesto de consejera amorosa, tampoco había descubierto que la mayoría de chicos solamente pasaban rato con ella para resolver sus problemas amorosos.

Tal vez Natsu no lo había descubierto.

Todo el gremio cayó de espaldas.

Aunque al ser Fairy tail y Natsu un celoso dragón slayer, no era extraño.

**Fin**

_**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, en especial a ti Ariz-chan.**_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
